Various types of incense burners have been provided in the prior art wherein a single incense stick is manually ignited and supported to dispense the aroma developed by the stick to the atmosphere. Differences among various types of incense burners are substantially ornamental in nature and each type is arranged to burn only one incense stick at a time. This presents an annoying inconvenience if it is desirous to produce the fragrance of burning incense throughout an extended period of time, e.g., an entire evening, since the user must replace and ignite a fresh incense stick each time a stick is consumed. This is a problem since the user must be available throughout the evening to refill the incense burner with new sticks. There is also some risk of injury to the user since each incense stick must be manually ignited by hand using a match, lighter, or other ignition device.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for successively igniting a plurality of incense sticks or similar combustible articles.
Another object is to provide an apparatus for igniting a plurality of incense sticks in succession and exposing each stick to the atmosphere following ignition.
Another object is to provide an apparatus for automatically igniting a plurality of incense sticks without intervention by the user.
Another object is to provide a highly safe and reliable incense burner wherein a plurality of incense sticks are ignited in succession without user intervention and there is no risk of injury by burning.